1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of inspecting a short circuit defect, a method of inspecting a short circuit defect of a display apparatus, and a method of inspecting a short circuit defect of an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced with portable thin film flat panel display apparatuses. An organic light emitting display apparatus is a self-emitting display apparatus and has a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response speed, compared to other flat panel display apparatuses. Thus, the organic light emitting display apparatus has drawn attention as a next-generation display apparatus.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.